The present invention relates in general to audio headphones and more particularly to a set of lightweight and comfortable audio headphones utilizing unique absorption and dampening layers which provide high isolation from ambient surrounding noise. The preferred embodiment provides approximately 29 dB of isolation from ambient noise.
Prior art audio headphones provide sound reproduction for the user but do not provide a substantial isolation from ambient audio levels external to the headphones in a comfortable and lightweight package which controls excessive bass frequencies. That is, prior art headphones often allow the user to hear not only the electronic audio information transmitted into the headphones but also the ambient external sound leaking into said electronic audio. The prior art headphones that do provide isolation are heavy, uncomfortable, and bulky to the user with unacceptable bass or lower midrange resonance. This prior art disadvantage is annoying for musicians, especially drummers, and sound engineers. Musicians are often interested in hearing the blend of their instrument with the accompanying band without their accentuated ambient instrument volume or resonances from the headphones overwhelming what is heard electronically. That is, typically a musician hears the instrument which he or she is playing at a level much greater than other instruments in the accompanying band. This effect is especially true for drummers due to the inherent sound level of the instrument. Without the aid of the present art invention, the musician may lose synchronization and time with other members of the band due to the volume and accentuation of his/her own instrument. The present art device isolates the external ambient environment in order that the musician hears primarily the electronic audio information transmitted into the headphones.
The aforementioned benefits also apply to sound engineers. Sound engineers are often distracted by the ambient noise surrounding the sound board. This often leads to an incorrect mix of the electronic musical audio information which is delivered to the mixing board. The present art invention allows the sound engineer or musician to tap into the mixed electronic audio and ignore the ambient audio which is not in electronic form while providing a desired isolation and frequency response. That is, the audio which the sound engineer or musician hears is the mix which he/she actually desires when recording live performances, studio performances, or practicing with pre-recorded music.
The present invention utilizes a pair of ear cups each having a multilayered material structure within and behind a sealed rearside of an an-isotropic magnet driven speaker which is further placed and mounted within said cup in a non-vented manner. A sound exiting portion of said speaker is covered with a speaker cover or grille cloth. Said speaker and cover are further mounted with an ear cuff frame, preferably via adhesive. The present art further incorporates a desiccant material within the ear cuffs whereby musician perspiration is absorbed.
Prior art audio headphones have not incorporated the external sound attenuation and comfort features found in present art. This is especially true for ear muffs having a very high attenuation level. This is partly due to the requirement that the speaker within said audio headphones often requires reasrside venting to ambient air pressure for optimum sound reproduction. Said venting thereby provides an opportunity for external ambient noise leakage into the electronic speaker sound channel. The an-isotropic magnet driven speakers of the present invention do not require ambient venting for optimum sound reproduction and are thereby sealed within the audio headphone without audio distortion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide lightweight and comfortable audio headphones having ambient noise isolation properties which highly attenuate the external ambient noise while providing high fidelity sound reproduction of the electronic audio signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio headphone apparatus having ambient noise isolation properties which is convenient, comfortable, and easy to use for musicians and sound engineers.
A further object of the present invention is to use a layered structure which helps control the entrance of external ambient acoustic energy, the exit of internal acoustic energy, and further controls the bass or lower mid-range resonance created within a sealed cavity.
A still further object of the present invention is to comfortably provide a method for musicians to highly attenuate the effect of their own instruments and concentrate on the mixed electronic audio information provided by the audio headphone apparatus while controlling any perspiration emitted by the musician.
A yet further object of the present invention is to comfortably provide a method for sound engineers to highly attenuate the external ambient noise and concentrate on the mixed electronic audio information provided by the audio headphone apparatus without bass resonance effects.